


Crossroads

by SassySatan666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But also Kinda?, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Really Character Death, That one person exists, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You decide! Users vote now for results!, google is my best friend, kagami is feeling nice today, maybe not, rip ahomine maybe, the story is better than the tags i promise, you know the person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: The call ended and with a satisfied smile decorating his face. Waiting for the traffic to clear, he looked at the crowd in front of him. Aomine was eager to meet his boyfriend for the first time in weeks.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 post, so I'm really sorry if I suck at it. If there are any errors, lemme know and I'll be sure to fix em' and my beta doesn't know this exists, sooo
> 
> oh man, its probably really bad

Walking alone on a sunny day wasn’t a common occurrence for Aomine. With a new soulmate and a positive attitude, nothing could dampen his spirits or ruin his day. Sure, Momoi would most likely hunt him down, but all he could really care for was getting the chance to walk his boyfriend home for the first time in weeks.

With a loud ring from his pocket and hopes that it was his redhead, Aomine was all too quick to draw the phone from his pocket. Quickly opening the small device; the pressing of the answer button was swift and efficient.

“Hey there cutie, you free?” Going for a cheesier hello, Aomine was glad that he did so when he heard a quiet growl from the other end of the line, “Calm down there, Bakagami. I was only joking, yeesh. I’m heading to your place by the way.”

“Fine. Just... Don’t trash the place or I’m not making you food. I need to grab some stuff from the store so I’ll be a bit late.”

“Alrighty, so I need to trash the place before you get home otherwise no food and you will be early. Got it. See you then, hon~!”

“Asshat.”

 “I love you, and this is how you treat my feelings? Oh, how I am oh so hurt. And besides, I thought it was Ahomine.”

Kagami hung up on him and the usual banter left him with a love-struck smile plastered onto his tanned face. He continued on his usual route to Kagami’s apartment, making a mental note of where the spare key that Kagami had given him was.

Reaching a crossroads, Aomine had dully registered that the road was only semi-barren, a select few cars and trucks prowling with a large crowd spanning the sidewalks. With a satisfied smile decorating his face, Aomine waited for the traffic to clear.

He looked at the crowd in front of him and the nonexistent diversity of the population did nothing to quell his boredom and he was nearly tempted to sprint out into the streets and dash the rest of the way, but he didn't have a death wish. Especially when Kagami Taiga was manning the kitchen.

But it would seem that another person had a similar thought as him, because she had walked out into the road, texting and ignoring the whispers of the audience that now watched her. His eyes widened only slightly as he noticed the car that seemed to be going too fast for the road; too fast to brake before the crosswalk. Before the girl. He called out to the stranger, but she was too focused on the technology in her manicured fingers.

Aomine took a breath and looked at the horrified faces, the faces of people who knew what was about to happen. A group of middle-schoolers were taking out their phones to most likely record the event; others prepared to call for an ambulance, if need be.

But nobody moved, and neither did Aomine. Until he felt his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly.

With a speed he had only felt in the Zone, Aomine pushed through the crowd and into the street, covering the length of the concrete and watching in horror as he pushed the girl away and the driver had only just noticed the teen in the street.

_‘I might be a little late too, Taiga.’_


End file.
